


What's in a Name?

by TheRealJLRules



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, grumpy emily, married name, newlyweds, serena doesn't appear, what is serena's last name?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJLRules/pseuds/TheRealJLRules
Summary: With Miranda running late - as is often the case - Andy is asked something personal by Emily...





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I DO NOT OWN THE DEVIL WEARS PRADA. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. There's a chance some elements of this story - such as Miranda's backstory - might be erroneous. If that's the case, then either a) this story is gibberish and just ignore it, b) it's slightly AU, or c) LOOK OVER THERE! (*runs away*).

Andrea Priestly-Sachs glanced at her watch and sighed. She should have known this would happen. Half of her expected it. And while she understood perfectly and was hardly angry, Andy would have been lying if she said she was not disappointed.

Miranda would have to cancel their dinner date.

They had been together for eighteen months now, married for six. To everyone else the speed of Andy and Miranda's courting and marriage was shocking, but it did not surprise the two women in the least. Once they fell in love - or rather, discovered they were both _already_ in love with eachother - they just _knew_ it was for keeps. There was no doubt in Andy's mind that the infamous editor of _Runway_ was the love of her life.

Just as she knew Miranda's magazine duties would always have the potential to interrupt their plans. It had happened before, and would again. Andy knew that, and accepted it. Besides, now she had a foot in the world of journalism, the 27-year-old was sometimes the one to cancel their dates... something Miranda found more than ironic.

Sighing again, Andy made herself comfortable at her former desk. It looked rather different with it being the "property" of a new second assistant, but Andy still felt the familarity of sitting there, waiting for Miranda. Of course, back then it was a case of waiting to catch a glimpse of the woman who had captured her heart. Eventhough the interior of Miranda's office was completely visible from the outside, it always felt like a forcefield to the lovesick Andrea Sachs. Much as it did _now_ , actually. Andy could see her wife talking to Nigel, the man's back to the reporter. The editor was simultaneously barking orders to poor Emily, who desperately tried to write everything down. Andy stifled a chuckle: she was glad she did not have to do _that_ anymore.

Checking her watch once more, Andy felt her tummy rumbling. She and Miranda planned to spend the lunchbreak over at a cafe across from the Elias-Clarke building, but it appeared that had gone out the window. Oh, well. Maybe they could catch a quick bite at the... Andy snorted, not even able to finish the thought. As if Miranda would be seen dead at the staff canteen. Still, Andy had no plans to go anywhere: she would never just walk out on Miranda... er, again. Even if it was just a quick hug and kiss, Andy would not return to her desk at _The Mirror_ until she had been in physical contact with her wife.

Before Andy could close her eyes dreamily at the idea of _physical contact_ with Miranda, her beloved's office door opened and Emily Charlton power-walked out, heading straight for her desk. She did not even glance at Andy. But the brunette knew the first assistant was not being rude - working for Miranda required tunnel vision. "Hey, Emily," she said lightly. "Hope you don't mind me sitting at my old desk. Just thought I'd... "

"Yes, I know, I know you're there," interrupted Emily. "Why do you think Miranda nearly bit my head off? Apparently it's _my_ fault she's running late and now I have to call the cafe across the street."

"Why?"

As she slumped into her chair, the redhead looked at her former workmate. "Something along the lines of, 'Emily, my wife is sitting outside while you try and explain why the cover proofs look like they were taken for _Vogue_.' Why the arse is it _my_ fault if the photos are crap?" She groaned. "Anyway, now I have to phone the cafe and make sure they have a table waiting, for the rest of the day if need be."

Andy blinked. "She really said... ?" However, Emily stopped her with a raised hand as she picked up her phone. While the first assistant talked to one of the cafe's waitresses - the mere mention of Miranda's name proving it was not a prank call - Andy glanced back at her wife's office. The silver-haired woman was looking at papers, clearly the cover proofs, with utter disdain. Andy knew she would have to work her magic tonight to convince her spouse not to have the entire art department fired.

She turned back at the sound of the phone slamming down to see Emily groan in exasperation. " _There_ , done. You better bloody well have the best meal of your life when you finally get over there." At Andy's raised eyebrow, Emily sighed. "Sorry. I know it's not your fault. But when Miranda gives an order... well, you know."

Andy smirked. "It's not all bad, though, right?" At Emily's confused reaction, Andy continued. "Now that you go home with a _fiancee_."

At that, the redhead beamed the widest smile ever. "Oh my God. It's... it's... " She began giggling. "Yes, yes... it's wonderful. Best thing that's ever happened to me." She looked down reverently at the engagement ring on her finger. "Did... did you know she was going to ask?"

"She never told anyone," said Andy. "But Em, _everyone_ knew. Serena adores you. It was just a matter of time." She was truly happy for the Brit. Their time working together was not exactly civil, but since Andy and Miranda got together, she and Emily were starting to get on quite well. And the budding reporter had always been on good terms with Serena. The Brazilian later told Andy she planned to propose during her and Miranda's wedding, but did not want to steal their thunder. "And yes, being married to the one you love is the best." Again Andy's thoughts went to Miranda: she was so lucky they had found eachother.

"Actually, that reminds me," said Emily, who's expression indicated she had indeed remembered something. "I've been meaning to ask you... er, if it's not too personal... " Intrigued, Andy motioned for her to continue. "Well... why did Miranda take your name?"

Andy blinked. "Er... well, um... " What could she say?

"I mean, she's been married three times before," explained the redhead. "She took her first husband's name but not her other two. But she takes _yours_. I was just wondering."

Blushing, Andy was at a loss for words. She knew very well the reason. Thing was, how could she answer without sounding like... ? "You're... gonna think I'm bigheaded," she said warily.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I _already_ think you're bigheaded." She shrugged. "Not that you don't have reason to be, though. After all, you walk out on the Dragon of _Runway_ , and not only does she _not_ destroy you professionally, but she actually falls evenmore for you." She leaned closer. "And yes, I said, ' _more_ ', because it was obvious to anyone with a functioning brain and eyeballs that you two were always bonkers for eachother." She waved at the phone. "And now she's practically threatening to buy out a family-owned cafe unless you get your own table. So trust me, Andy, you don't have to worry about me thinking you an egotist, because you have every reason to be one." She said the last bit with a wink.

Smiling, Andy decided to satisfy her friend's curiosity. She knew Emily would not let on she told - that would be like a death sentence for them _both_. "She took her first husband's name because, well, that was just the done thing. Get married, take his name." When Emily nodded, the journalist continued. "By the time she met the girls' father, 'Miranda Priestly' was pretty much a brand name."

"You think ' _Runway_ ', you think 'Miranda Priestly'," agreed the Brit.

"Exactly," said Andy. "She didn't want to confuse - for lack of a better word - that 'brand' by changing it. Same with Stephen."

A raised brow. "But with you... ?"

Andy again went deep red. "Well... she, er... _ahem_... she said it was because she... truly loved me. Like, more than anyone. Ever." Now she felt her face was going to burst, it was so flushed. She ducked her head, unable to look Emily in the eye. "She said it was worth the change. She said she knew I was... 'The One'," she finally whispered. When she finally raised her head slightly to the redhead, she blinked.

Emily looked shellshocked. Clearly, Andy's revelation was _not_ the answer she expected. To find out Miranda actually had Human feelings was clearly a massive surprise to the redhead. However, before Andy could say anything else, Emily suddenly, dramatically rolled her eyes and groaned. "Oh my _God_ , that was corny! You almost had me there!" At first, Andy was shocked at the change in demeanour, but Emily's non-verbal actions betrayed her. With the deep breath and fanning her face with her hand, Andy knew the mocking was just an act, an attempt to save face.

The brunette smiled. "Well, that's my story, and I'm sticking to it," she said, deciding to play along. "Speaking of which, are you going to take Serena's name?" Andy suddenly paused as she realised something. She... actually _did not know_ Serena's last name. Oh God. She had known the Brazilian for over two years! How the _fuck_ did she not know that?!

"I am," grinned Emily as she stroked her engagement ring. "I'm going to be Mrs. Emily... "

Suddenly, the sound of a door bursting open interrupted the two and Miranda Priestly-Sachs stormed out her office, followed by Nigel. "Emily, if you've finished staring googily-eyed at your jewellery, get back to your computer and cancel all my appointments for the next two hours. Then call _The Mirror_ and tell them their best reporter will return later than planned - and she will _not_ be penalised." Without breaking her stride, the editor grabbed Andy by the hand and practically yanked her out her seat. "I will be having an extended lunch with my wife across the street. By the time I get back, I want _every_ photo taken for the cover shoot. One of them must be better than the dross you handed me earlier." Before anyone could respond, Miranda was gone, with Andy along for the somewhat-bumpy ride.

Within moments, the couple found themselves in the lift. Miranda pressed for the ground floor, and as soon as the doors closed, she enveloped Andy in a deep kiss. "I'm so sorry for running late, darling," she said when their lips separated. "I'll make it upto you, I promise." She hugged the brunnette tightly, as if fearing she would disappear.

Andy glared at the woman she had fallen for so long ago. It was moments like these that proved to Andy the dreaded Dragon of _Runway_ was just a facade. She knew the _real_ Miranda, and she could not believe she got to spend her life with her. From her beloved's expression, Andy could tell the formality of what she said next confused Miranda, but she meant every word:

"I love you, Miranda Priestly-Sachs."


End file.
